


Blush

by reeby10



Series: Sterek Week '12 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek noticed pretty quickly after meeting him that Stiles blushed a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek Week drabble 1 with the prompt "blush."

Derek noticed pretty quickly after meeting him that Stiles blushed a lot. After the first few interactions, it became a sort of game to see if he could make the younger boy blush by getting into his space or pushing him up against a wall or taking off his shirt. It didn’t take much.

It took him over a month to realize that making Stiles blush wasn’t just a game anymore, there was something else there. He tried to ignore the warm, dark feeling that filled him whenever his presence elicited a flush and a stutter, but as the days passed it became harder and harder to ignore. Still, he pushed the issue to the back of his mind, trying to tell himself he was just having a bit of fun.

The whole thing came to a head almost two weeks later. Scott had left as soon as the meeting was over, tearing out of Derek’s house to spend a few stolen hours with Allison, and the rest of the pack were getting in their cars and heading home. He and Stiles were the only ones left.

Derek wasn’t really listening to Stiles’ babble, but he did notice the flush spreading across his cheeks, and he suddenly realized they were standing very close together and he’d been staring at Stiles, possibly for several minutes. With a tiny smirk, he stepped in closer until they were chest to chest. He could feel Stiles’ breath against his lips and without another thought he pushed forward, hands automatically going to the younger boy’s hips.

The kiss was everything he hadn’t let himself think about in the past few weeks, warm and wet and a little awkward and unsure. Perfect.

They pulled apart,and Stiles smiled at him, mouth wet and bruised looking. “About time you made your move,” Stiles said, a little breathlessly. Derek could only nod and lean in again.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
